Tool boxes and tool chests frequently hold a wide variety of tools and other devices. Tool boxes and tool chests may include one or more drawers for specific types of tools. Such tool boxes and tool chests may include molded plastic inserts sized to receive specific sizes and types of tools. The type and/or size of the tool contained within each drawer may be printed on the exterior of the drawer. Also, the type and/or size of each tool may be printed on the molded plastic insert contained within the drawer.
Many industries call for the use of unique tools which are not compatible with large volume commercially available tool boxes and tool drawers. These industries often place a high premium on keeping track of valuable tools and ensuring that all tools are fully accounted for at the end of a work process, work shift or work day. For example, during repair and assembly of a jet engine, checklists and associated procedures are required for accounting for all tools after completion of a repair and assembly. The same requirements often apply to repair of complex systems such as electrical power generating equipment, nuclear reactors, etc. Foreign object debris or foreign object damage (FOD) is a well known problem associated with operation of jet engines and similar types of equipment.
Positive control of expensive tools and associated tooling has become an important part of modern industry. The United States government and similar organizations typically have procedures and requirements for positive control of tools and tooling.